


The living secret

by TheCrimsonJawless



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Any version of Jekyll and Hyde, Eventual Smut, Father and son bonding, Feels, M/M, Male Pregnancy, More chapters to come if requested, Mpreg, OC, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: The only person Hyde trusted has been hiding something from him(set in Victorian Era)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any version of Jekyll and Hyde

Edward Hyde had noticed that the doctor was different today. Henry Jekyll had a sullen look on his face and always seemed to stare off into the distance, also Jekyll had closed the calendar when he saw today's date so finally the madman decided to ask him what was wrong. 

Jekyll was sat at the kitchen table drinking champagne, which was unusual since Jekyll only drank champagne on special occasions.  
Hyde sat opposite Jekyll and did his best to look Jekyll in the eyes, "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly. But the doctor avoided his gaze and huffed, "I'm okay"  
Hyde shook his head, "Jekyll something is bothering you. What's wrong? Tell me"  
Jekyll glared at him and poured himself some more champagne, "I'm. Fine. Hyde"  
Hyde leaned over and took his hand, "Henry..."  
Jekyll pulled away, "I SAID I'M FINE!"  
Hyde was shocked at his behavior and watched as Jekyll threw the bottle to the other side of the room and broke down crying. Instantly, Hyde rushed over to him and took him in his arms and gently rocked him, brushing his fingers through his hair, "Jekyll what's got you so worked up like this?"  
The doctor wept into his chest and held him tight, "I.. Can't... I can't!"  
Hyde held him until his sobs became whimpers and whispered to him, "Shh.... What's wrong love?"  
Jekyll looked at him, "Hyde... Today...."  
He began to hyperventilate, "today... Our son was born... And I gave him away"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings.

(5 years ago, on 18th of June) 

The night was deathly cold and the wind was blowing hard, it was raining heavily as a man stumbled along the street clutching himself, heading to the hospital.   
Upon entering the nurses asked if anyone was with him and he couldn't reply but let out a agonized scream as the pain became worse and was rushed off. A sciserian section was performed and new life was brought into the world. Henry Jekyll held his newborn baby son in his arms and cried. 

The next morning Jekyll found himself standing outside the orphanage with the baby, the little boy cried in his arms as the chilly wind blew and Jekyll found himself clutching the baby tighter to his chest. He had to do this... He walked through the gate. 

(present day) 

Jekyll was crying and Hyde couldn't believe what he had just heard, "I have a son? Why didn't you tell me?!" he shouted more in hurt than anger   
"Hyde, have you seen how children ruin relationships?! I didn't want to be a father yet! I'm just not ready.. He wasn't planned..."   
Hyde sighed, "I want to see him.. I want to see my boy"   
Jekyll looked at him, "why?"   
"Jekyll he is my son. I don't care whether he was planned or not. He is our child" he took Jekyll's hand and kissed the back of it   
Jekyll dried his eyes with his other hand, "okay. We will go tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 3

(the next day) 

The same chilly wind blew as Jekyll and Hyde walked hand in hand to the orphanage. Jekyll began to slow down as the orphanage loomed into view but Hyde urged him on until finally they reached the gate   
"my boy is here?"  
Jekyll said nothing but walked to the main door with him and addressing one of the matrons, "Good morning matron" Jekyll said   
She nodded, "good morning Jekyll. What brings you here?"   
He looked at Hyde who smiled and so Jekyll quickly looked away, "I'm here to see Nathan Hykll" he whispered   
The matron smiled, "oh that sweet little thing! Of course! He is out playing in the yard" and she began to lead them towards the yard before asking, "thinking of taking him back Jekyll?"   
The doctor hung his head and Hyde spoke, "we were thinking about that"   
The matron looked at him, "oh so he finally told you did he?"   
Hyde gritted his teeth, "after five years..."   
The matron chuckled, "oh but at least you know now". 

Upon reaching the yard there were a mixture of boys running around or fighting. The matron whistled and they all stopped, "WHERE IS NATHAN HYKLL!?" she cried   
A boy, no younger than ten spoke up, "climbing some trees miss with David"   
The matron sighed,"Thank you Ben" before addressing Hyde, "he can be sweet somedays but sometimes he can be a right devil! Like he has a split personality!"   
Hyde smirked and whispered to Jekyll, "remind you of something?" and Jekyll ignored him.   
They had reached the trees to find a small boy clambering down besides a tall boy  
"NATHAN HYKLL!" she cried and the boy jumped   
"yes?"  
"why were you climbing the tree?"  
He smirked sarcastically, "gettin' apples"   
"on a pear tree?"  
"yep" he grinned   
She shook her head, "come with me" . 

(in the office)   
Nathan was sat between Edward and Henry looking at them both. Hyde could definitely see himself in the boy, the look in his eyes, the same eye color, that mischievous smirk and his hair and also Hyde could see Jekyll's features.   
"now Nathan" the matron began, "see the man to your left" he looked at Jekyll, "this is your father, Henry Jekyll"   
The little five year old looked shocked before beaming, "really?! The famous Henry Jekyll?!"   
Jekyll was speechless, "you heard of me?" he asked   
"yes! I have all your books on the sciences. Your the kindest man in the world! I remember a time when you saved a little girl here who broke her leg"  
The matron coughed to get Nathan's attention back, "and the man to your right is Edward Hyde your other father"   
Nathan looked at Hyde,"your Jekyll's assistant" he said and Hyde laughed, "you could say that"   
The matron wrote something, "so Nathan tomorrow you will be going out on a day trip with them" he cheered, Hyde ruffled his hair and Jekyll was about to cry again   
"I can't wait" Nathan said grabbing Edward's hand before looking at Jekyll, "are you excited dad?!" he grabbed Henry's hand and the doctor flinched, "y.. Yes"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The contains smut. You have been warned

On the way home neither Jekyll nor Hyde spoke to each other, they walked a distance apart from each other.  
Hyde looked as Jekyll walked on ahead with his hands in his pocket, 'I can't believe him... How could he have been so selfish?!'.  
Jekyll felt Hyde's burning gaze on him, 'it's not my fault! He wasn't planned I'm just not ready! Children ruin relationships.. Just look at my mother and father!'. 

Upon reaching the home, Jekyll sat in silence in the bedroom lost in thought whilst Hyde was making himself some coffee before deciding to speak with the doctor.  
He sat himself down besides Henry before whispering, "hey"  
The doctor looked at him, "I'm sorry Hyde... I shouldn't have... I just wasn't.." he stopped and leant against him  
Hyde wrapped his arms around him, "it's okay now. I know your not ready to be a father and this boy will not ruin our relationship. What makes you think this?"  
Jekyll held him, "my mother and father.. When I was born mother and father always fought... Until eventually father left"  
Hyde tilted Jekyll's face up to look at him in the eyes, "I'm not going anywhere. Our son is beautiful. Your beautiful. I would NEVER leave you, I vowed that from the first day we separated.You gave me freedom but I decided to stay with you, i'm not going anywhere because I love you so much Henry Jekyll"  
Jekyll kissed him and Hyde gently pushed him onto the bed climbing over him and kissed him passionately slowly removing his shirt. The doctor wrapped his legs around Hyde's waist and the madman began to slowly grind against him, Jekyll deepened the kiss and tangled his fingers in his lovers hair. Hyde moaned and ground against him harder, his want for him becoming stronger. Jekyll removed Hyde's shirt and bit his collarbone, "Hyde.. Love me" he whispered as he tilted his neck for Hyde to lovingly kiss and bite. Hyde kissed Jekyll and slid his hands down his chest to undo the doctors belt and gently began to fist his member causing the doctor to moan and buckle into him, "H.. H.. Hyde! Faster" he managed to utter  
The madman smirked, "what? I'm going as fast as I can"  
Jekyll whined, "Hyde stop teasing me!" he grabbed Hyde's forearm and tried to make him speed up his movements but the madman was being stubborn so Jekyll pushed him back and removed his and the madman's clothes before roughly pushing into him. He began to thrust slowly and watched as Hyde grabbed Jekyll's hips, "come on!"  
This time it was Jekyll's turn to smirk, " what? I'm going as fast as I can"  
The madman hissed and dug his nails in causing Jekyll to yelp, "Jekyll.." he pulled the doctor in for a kiss that was more teeth than lips meeting as Jekyll roughly thrust into him.  
Soon after Hyde's moans were so loud he was surprised nobody had knocked on their door. The  
Doctor let out a unhinged cry of pleasure as he climaxed deep within the madman with Hyde following soon after.  
Laying exhausted in the other's arms Jekyll tiredly rested his head on Hyde's chest, "Hyde... Its in my hair!"  
Edward laughed and kissed his forehead, "better go for a bath... Maybe I can join you?"  
The doctor slapped his chest playful before falling asleep on him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day had found them at the orphanage gates standing before the matron and Nathan," now then Nathan .run along" she said and the little boy bounded over to Jekyll smiling with the same maniacal smile Hyde had," this is going to be fun!"   
Jekyll picked the small boy up and let him sit on his shoulders," it will my son" Hyde silently watched Jekyll as the doctor began to walk out of the gates laughing with Nathan. Hyde rarely felt happiness but the sight before the madman made him smile. This smile had no signs of mischief or evil but was a proper genuine smile. Hyde felt someone place a hand on his shoulder,"he was in great distress you know" the matron whispered looking at Jekyll," he came barging through our door with the babe in his arms crying uncontrollably"  
Hyde turned his head to look at her," has he visited ever since that night?"   
She smiled sadly,"he did come in once or twice when he was attending to the children.but when he saw the boy he looked away"   
Hyde stared at Jekyll who was now swinging Nathan around in his arms both laughing happily 'Did Jekyll really love this boy? Or was it guilt that made him confess to me' he decided he would ask him later.   
The matron leaned closer and whispered," what was the real reason he gave us the child? He said his partner had died and he couldn't cope with the child"   
Hyde felt like someone had punched him," Jekyll said I was dead?!"   
The matron shook her head," don't take it personally he was in great distress. But this doesn't matter now look at him"   
The doctor was currently holding Nathan tightly and had a guilty look in his eye  
"He feels guilty" the matron said before leaving.  
Hyde began to walk towards Henry only for Nathan to come running up to him and hugging him tightly," hello father!" Hyde instantly picked Nathan up and spun around," hello Nate!"   
Jekyll was biting his nails and watching Hyde who said," shall we take little Nate to the park?"   
Jekyll nodded and Hyde placed Nathan down and the little boy took Jekyll's hand with his left and Hyde's with his right before saying," let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

" that was fun!", Nathan cried from Hyde's shoulders . The madman laughed," it was". Jekyll was walking besides Hyde and huffed," those ducks didn't enjoy it"  
Hyde giggled," what? We fed them. Isn't that right Nate?!"  
The boy smiled," you chucked a whole loaf of bread at one"  
Hyde shook his head," it liked it!".  
The orphanage loomed into view once more and Nathan held Edward tighter and whimpered,"daddy please take me home"  
The madman had been felt pain before but not like this. no punch or slice from a knife could beat this pain," don't worry I will figure something out"  
Jekyll took Nathan and escorted him through the gates before leaving him with the matron. Nathan called out to them as he turned to leave," I love you Both! Don't forget to come back"  
Jekyll smiled and waved," I will. I promise"

Night was approaching as the sun slowly went down.  
Hyde slid a arm around Jekyll's waist as they walked home," romantic don't you think?"  
Jekyll didn't lean into his touch but carried on walking and simply huffed by way of answer  
Hyde sighed and stopped and pulled the doctor against him," you need to lighten up. Please I hate seeing you like this you used to be so happy and cheerful but now I don't even recognise you"  
Jekyll looked at him with sad eyes," Hyde I can't stop the guilt I feel everyday for what I did to Nathan and to you"  
Hyde slid his hands up from Jekyll's waist, over his chest and placed his hands on his shoulders before pulling him into a deep kiss. The doctor responded weakly and Hyde pulled away," please we both forgive you. There is nothing to feel guilty about remember what you told me ' don't dwell on the past for it dulls the future' remember that? Jekyll.." Hyde looked at him smiling before the doctor started to smile as well then Hyde smirked," Jekyll I don't want you to be my lover any more..."  
The doctor was frozen in shock as Hyde got down on one knee and pulled out a box," ...I want you to be my husband. Henry Jekyll will you marry me?"  
The doctor was silent before saying," yes"  
Hyde slid the engagement ring on Jekyll's finger," we will become one once more"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my reviewers for your support I love you all!!


	7. Chapter 7

( at Jekyll and Hyde's home)

Nathan had found out the news and was excited," who is going to wear the dress?!" He giggled only for Hyde to pick him up and shake him upside down," what was that?!" The madman laughed   
Nathan wriggled and squealed," who is going to wear the big frilly dress!?"   
Hyde smirked and put him down and whispered," Jekyll"   
Nathan began to laugh again . Hyde wondered where Jekyll was so walked upstairs leaving Nathan to help himself to some cookies . The madman heard someone hyperventilating," Henry?" He asked and got no answer . He called again," Henry?!"   
The bedroom door opened and Jekyll walked out looking pale and was shaking,"Edward..E..E..Edward please I... I'm so scared"   
The madman instantly took his fiancé in his arms," why? What's wrong?"   
Jekyll clung to him," I am ... pregnant again"   
Hyde held him tighter," but we used protection right?"   
Jekyll shook his head," no.. that night when we came home we ..."   
He buried his face in his neck and Hyde sighed," Jekyll you will be okay I promise"   
The doctor relaxed against him and Hyde continued," I am here for you . I will always be here for you . Please do not be scared you have done this before but this time I will be here for you"   
Nathan rushed upstairs," has daddy tried his dress on?!"   
Hyde rolled his eyes and Jekyll was confused," what?"  
Hyde smirked," long story"


	8. Chapter 8

As time went by things were difficult for Hyde and Jekyll, they could hardly visit Nathan, Jekyll couldn't continue with his science work due to his state and his and Hyde's relationship was starting to have some bumps. 

One night Jekyll seductively sat on the bed and winked at Hyde who said, "what Jekie?"   
Jekyll patted the spot next to him and ran his tongue over his teeth slowly   
Hyde raised a eyebrow,''what?" Jekyll ran his hands over his own body and leaned back opening his legs and began to tug at his tie   
Hyde crossed his arms and laughed, "you need help with that tie?"   
"yes and everything else"   
Hyde didn't quite catch his sexual tone and so began to remove the doctors tie and shirt before getting to work on his belt, "it would help if you unbuttoned my trousers" Jekyll smirked causing Hyde to shrug, " wouldn't make a difference"   
By now the doctor was frustrated and grabbed Hyde's collar hard and kissed him pulling Hyde's hand onto his thigh. Hyde pulled away," Jekyll... "  
The doctor whined," Hyde please I want you! I want you so badly " He was nearly in tears," I have been wanting you for three months now... Please.. Please Hyde! Take me! Ravish me! Dominate me!" He gripped the madman's forearms and shook him desperately   
The madman shook his head," sorry but you can't do activities that will cause stress and strain to you "  
Jekyll growled," you won't kiss me like you mean it anymore and now we can't have sex?!"  
Hyde sighed, "I know your frustrated love, but I don't want any harm coming to our baby"   
Jekyll let out a frustrated cry, "Hyde it's safe! We won't go so hard! Please... Stop tormenting me!"   
Hyde got on his knees in front of Jekyll and looked up at the doctor " I can pleasure you this way if you wanted?"   
The doctor sighed, "I want to pleasure you too"   
Hyde took his hand, " it would pleasure me to not see you so worked up like this sweetheart"   
Jekyll kissed him hungrily and Hyde gently ran his tongue across his lower lip before pulling away, "you think I don't miss it too Jekyll? But I want to protect my child and so I will wait"   
Jekyll growled again, "you are enjoying my suffering!" and slapped him hard across the face before bursting into tears, "I'm sorry! Oh Hyde... I'm So sorry" the madman held his cheek in pain before looking the doctor in the eyes and resting his forehead against his, " it's alright.. Shh... I'm here" Henry held him tightly and sobbed hard  
Hyde rocked him gently, "go on love, you have a good cry. I am here and I will never EVER leave your side"   
When the doctor calmed he tilted his head and kissed Edward deeply and lovingly before Hyde broke away saying ,"go to sleep love. It's been a stressful day"

**Author's Note:**

> Should I carry on? Please let me know in the comments. Don't forget to Kudos :D


End file.
